


Not Today

by ahunmaster



Series: Gladiator AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/M, Kissing, Mentions of rape and death, Nightmares, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, and many are not nice people, look gladiators have a rough life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bloodshed and Thornstriker have a moment before they turn in to bed.





	

 

He was always sweet when he had a long day.  It wasn't often, but after a very difficult day in the pits, Bloodshed would take them both to bed early.  But he didn't fall asleep right away.

 

The gladiator would pull her into his lap as he sat against the headboard and he would kiss her.  But it wasn't a simple one like she had seen lovers do in the streets nor was it the hard ones that she had seen senators or other gladiators at the games force on their pleasure slaves.

 

It was calming.  Deep, but still gentle and relaxing.  But she could feel Bloodshed's tense body under her own fingers as she held onto him.  She wasn't sure why he felt the need to hold her and kiss her like this; the days he did this sort of thing were the ones where there were many fights.  Where Bloodshed, her master, would fight and kill so many of the other gladiators.  More than his usual days.  Maybe it was that?  Maybe it was because he had to kill more than usual?

 

She wasn't sure, but she didn't want to leave him like this.  She remembered a few weeks back when she wasn't feeling well waking up bleary eyed to Bloodshed sitting by the side of the bed, apparently unable to fall asleep when he couldn't do this before because of her exhaustion.  She didn't want to see him like that.  If letting him kiss her like this would help him out, Thornstriker would let him do this every night if he wished to.

 

Bloodshed's thoughts, on the other hand, were filled with more conflicting thoughts than Thornstriker's calm ones.  He could still see the faces of the other gladiators.  Many like his, many older men desperate for some coin to feed their starving families, young men forced into this life like he had.  And he had killed them.  He had killed them all.  It was either them or him.  And he couldn't die.

 

Not today.  Not today.

 

He couldn't die today.  He couldn't die now or tomorrow or ever.  It wasn't just him.  It wasn't Novabomb and Nebula; they could take care of themselves now.  They didn't need him to protect them anymore.

 

No... No, it was Thornstriker who needed him now.  She was the one he had to protect.  He had to fight.  To win.  To survive.  For her.  If he died, she would just be given to the man who killed him.  And the few who had come close to doing it were the most ruthless and despicable of men.

 

Bloodshed would not let them have her.  He wouldn't.  None of them would ever touch Thornstriker, put their filthy hands on her.  Rip her clothes off and rape her here on what would have been his old bed in his old home.  Doing it to her over and over until the next one killed him and did the same to her.

 

He had had nightmares about that.  He couldn't stop them from coming to him, that and nightmares of his death, but the ones with Thornstriker were worse.  And the only solution he could find for it besides the risk of sleeping draughts were these long periods of kissing.

 

It was able to soothe him.  To have her there in his arms, holding her, keeping her safe from the outside where everyone was out to get them and crush them into the dirt.

 

Nothing would be done just by kissing Thornstriker... but it could make the nights a little easier to bear.

 

END


End file.
